Of Woe, Madness and Robots!
by RAcastBlaster
Summary: This is the story of a Liam, or rather, of one of his creations, gone horribly awry from the very start! I don't have a set schedule, it'll be updated when I have time! Please R&R, thanks!


"Ah, welcome to this, my tale of quite the troublesome (and more than a little megalomaniacal) little robot. This, my friends is a story of sadness, of woe, and of utter madness, MADNESS I SAY!" the mysterious gentleman's voice exclaimed madly, then calmed suddenly, clearing his throat, "Ahem… Please do excuse my outburst, I'm certain you would understand if you'd been there… Ahaha, yes, yes I imagine you would. But then, that's another story entirely and has utterly nothing to do with this, I assure you! The story of _my _life is quite dull and… well by comparison to this it is, I assure you. Oh, come now, I wouldn't lie to you!" he said, speaking to…well nothing as far as you can tell, what with this being text and all. "I really do find that glare distasteful," he continued, "Oh come now, give it up… FINE! I'll get on with it, but I guarantee you'd have-."

…"BONK!" a high-pitched female voice exclaimed, followed shortly by the crack of something hard hitting something else…well… hard. A thump was heard that was unmistakably a body crashing to the floor, "Honestly, I just don't know what to do with that one… Oh right, I'll be telling the story from here on out… hopefully. He really can be a bother! What with the raving madness and all," she said calmly, sighing heavily. As the author, I must say, he really reminds me of a certain member of the group I'm no doubt going to be showing this to… who's name could…theoretically… rhyme with Sore uh cheer. But I've stalled long enough, Ina will get mad at me if I do this too mu-! "HELL YES I WILL, I'll have my spotlight, with or without you! Stealing a girl's spotlight, how rude!! Now then, as I was before being so rudely interrupted by that blasted _description_. This story is about a crazy little robot… and I'm being literal on both counts, he's a psycho little sucker, I blame his upbringing. And NO don't start that nature versus nurture crap with me!" she said, then muttered, "I've got a freaking bat and I know how to use it…ahem, I said nothing! Now then, we should get on with it."

**Chapter 1: Of Robots and Love**

[…or lack thereof]

This story begins a short time ago, in a small corner of Liam's basement factory, just doing his day by day. "Phew!" he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead such that even the sternest girl would melt into a fangirly mush. "I've finally built them, it was really hard to compact the tech into such a small body!" he said, referring to a pair of smaller robots, smaller versions of Bludeau, 'The Wonders of technology' he always said to his colleagues, (mostly Sam and the denizens of the Factori, Bludeau included) never failing to impress them somehow with his robot building skills. But this time, they were really new entities, he not only minimized the technology that built the three larger robots but improved upon it greatly, a nearly perfect Artificial Intelligence. However, being Liam, in his excitement at the completion of a project he predictably ran out to mark his praises and show off his new robots. This was just enough time for the pair to activate, their energy cells having absorbed enough electrical power from their wall-socket chargers. Their eyes opened… and the second destroyed the first with horrible efficiency.

"Chkshhh- Achshhu-," he muttered in an undecipherable, deep, metallic voice, his unpainted silver exterior covered in blood-red oil… and he laughed, a sickening, gear-gnashing, grinding sound, moving toward the still-open door and made his hasty escape. Within the remains of the other small robot, now torn to naught but steel shreds and a few errant gears stood a faint glow, a small, strangely shaped piece attached to the memory-board faded away, and a feeling of death overtook the small room, a feeling of dark hopelessness.

It seemed Liam had made a great mistake, what _had _that strange glow come from?

"Sam, Bildeau, Bludeau, Ribateau, take the rest of the day off and come back to my lab, you'll never believe what I finished!" He exclaimed to the whole town, and indeed the four did come, along with most of the Aekeans within earshot of Liam's personal loudspeaker. And indeed, nobody believed what they saw and felt even around that room, that sudden oppressive pressure in the air, few other than Liam and his friends ventured into the room. It looked like someone had been murdered… and indeed, someone had, though that fact was beyond anyone's immediate perspective at this point. The only one aware was that strange little 'bot.


End file.
